Talk:Theories
Maybe the phone guy isn't a guy. I'm sure this thought has crossed your mind at one point. So the phone guy may seem like a good guy but he insists that nothing's wrong. It could be Freddy or another animatronic but I think it's Freddy. He gives you tips and how to survive but some of which he tells you make me think "how could he know that?" One thing he says that gets me thinking is: That the animatronics will try to stuff you into a Freddy suit. How could he know that unless he's witnessed it being done. If he's witnessed it being done that could mean one of 2 things: he's dead and is a ghost communicating to you or he was one of the dead children which would mean he's one of the animatronics. He also says: The animatronics do tend to get a bit quirky at night, do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and never got a bath..." That isn't a real big hint. But just saying that the phone guy understands the animatronics point of view. He also knows much about the bite of 87. However he says in the phone call "they don't tell you this stuff when you sign up". So how did he get all this information? On night 2 I believe he says: "Freddy becomes more active in the dark" so once again how would he know that unless he came face to face with that situation of his power going out or if he was Freddy.on night 3 he says "most people don't last this long". Implying that he's seen people come and go whether it's been they died or just quit. How would he know if he only was a security guard there for only a certain amount of time. Now based on the game I think there is only one security guard working the whole week. So he wouldn't work alongside or alternating days with anyone.on night 4 he simply faked his death. Which would explain all animatronic noises the screech and freddys jingle if the phone guy is Freddy.Then on night 5 he decides not to put up a show anymore and talks to the phone guy as normal Freddy. Many translations believe that he says "They will know I bring the joy of creation" Freddy kills and creates. He stuffs people into suits and basically creates a monster. Of course that part of my theory has no real evidence considering that the night 5 phone call has actually been proven to what it says.Anyway after that long theory pls reply to this comment your thoughts on the theory. And also my other theory is that the creator of the game made a vague backstory and didnt actually think about who or what happend to the phone guy. And he will simply go and agree with whichever theory makes the most logical sense or is the most interesting. Or the creator of the game is really really smart an planned this all out.